


You're Everything

by PerfectlyWrong



Series: Everything Changes All The Time [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Making Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyWrong/pseuds/PerfectlyWrong
Summary: The sequel to The One.Lara Jean and Peter are dating for real and starting to explore new things together, but will their past relationships really stay behind them or will they come back to disturb them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> As I promised, I'm writing the sequel to The One and here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!  
> I plan to post updates at least once a week.  
> I have some ideas for the next few chapters but I have not started writing them yet, so if there's anything you want to see in this story, let me know!  
> Oh, and I loved all the comments you guys left in the first part of this story and it for sure made me want to keep writing. I always want to know what you guys think about what I'm writing, so leave comments, please.  
> See you soon!
> 
> Beijos ;*

Really dating with Peter Kavinsky wasn't that different from fake dating with him. We continued to have movie sessions with Kitty, I still watched his practicing and games, we were still going to parties, he kept having dinner at my house. The biggest difference is that before we kissed for the others to see and now our best kisses were just for the two of us, because what we did in front of the others didn't compare the making out sessions inside his car at the end of the night after a party, or when we could be alone at home. 

Peter and I were officially dating for a few weeks (not that it made any difference to anyone else, since nobody else knew the first few months weren't real) when he came in through my window at night for the first time. 

Peter had dined at my house that Friday night and I had gone to bed after he left. Everyone was already in bed and it was late when we started messaging. 

Peter K.: Hey, bae. What are you doing? 

Lara Jean: Just reading a little. And you? 

Peter K.: Just talking to you and looking through Instagram. Am I disturbing you? 

Lara Jean: No, you're not. I've read this book before. 

Peter K.: I already miss you. I wanted to be lying by your side, hugging you and warming you... Sleep feeling the coconut smell of your shampoo. 

Lara Jean: I miss you already too. I also wanted you here. 

We kept talking about other things when about ten minutes later I heard a knock on my window. I thought it was the wind causing the tree branches to hit the window and I didn't pay much attention until Peter's next message arrived. 

Peter K.: Open your the window. 

I got up in alarm and went to my window where I saw Peter standing outside on the porch roof, next to my tree, which he must have used to climb up there. I opened my window and let him in. 

"Peter, what are you doing here?!" I asked quietly, so no one would hear and I ran for the door to lock it, to make sure no one came in and saw him there. 

"When you said that you also wanted me to be here I decided to come." He replied, whispering, a huge smile on his face and already taking off his jacket and his sneakers. Underneath he was wearing flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt. 

"You're crazy?! If dad finds you coming into my room at this time of night he'll kill you!" 

"No, he'll not... He certainly wouldn't like it at all, but he wouldn't kill me. Besides, I was careful. I left my car in an empty lot on the other street and saw that the house lights were already off before going up. Nobody saw me. But if you want, I can leave..." He said, a little nervous in that last part, as if he wasn't sure that I would like to have him there. 

"No, of course I don't want you to go. I'm glad you're here. I just didn't expect it." I replied softly, smiling at him, and he answered me with a big, confident smile again. 

"Can we lie down then and do what we talk on the phone? I really want to sleep hugging you and smelling you." 

"Okay, but you have to leave really early, before Dad wakes up. I'm going to set an alarm for 5:30 am, because my dad gets up at 6am. " 

"OK. Whatever you say, Covey." 

I climbed onto my bed and Peter followed behind, covering us with the covers. We were in November and the nights were getting colder and colder, and it was really good to have Peter lying with me, warming me, because he was hot. We lay cuddling and I buried my face in his chest, feeling his scent, and he buried his face in my hair, doing the same. Our arms were around each other and our legs intertwined. 

"I could sleep like this every nigth, Covey..." He told me with a dreamy voice, which made me look at his face. 

"Me too." I whispered and he looked me in the eyes, with a sweet smile on his face, just for me. 

I put my hands behind his neck to pull me up so our noses touched and we could meet each other's eyes. After a few moments like this, Peter's hands tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him, making our mouths touch. 

We exchanged soft kisses for a moment, lying side by side on my bed, until his hands began to slip into the shirt of my pajamas. 

In the last few weeks we had done a lot of it and surely we had made it to second base a few times, but never like that, alone in a dark room, knowing that everyone was sleeping and that no one else knew that we were lying together in my bed and unhurriedly, for we had the whole night ahead. 

Peter's hands went up and down my waist and back. When he got to where he was supposed to find the clasp of my bra and he noticed that there was nothing there, his hands stopped for a moment and then began to move towards my front as our kiss deepened, my thigh rising to hook on his hip. 

When he reached my breast he squeezed carefully and began to run his thumb over my nipple, causing it to begin to stiffen and make me sigh in his mouth. He kept doing this for a while and I began to squirm against his body until he turned us on the bed so he would stay on top of me, my leg still hanging from his hip, allowing him to stay between my legs. When he moved over me and pressed his body into mine I felt his hardness between my legs. It wasn't the first time either that I felt Peter getting aroused, it always happened when we went a little further in our making out sessions, and that no longer made me feel ashamed, but it did leave me turned on. 

He started pulling my blouse up, revealing my stomach and then my breasts, until the blouse was off and for the first time I was partially naked in front of him. 

Peter knelt between my legs for a moment, looking down at me, before kissing me again, his hands wandering across the newly discovered bare skin. We separated for another moment so he could take off his T-shirt that I had pulled up so that I had access to his back, letting us touch skin with skin, and then kissing again. 

He began to trace kisses to my ear, where he bit and sucked, leaving me shivering, then down my neck with wet kisses, and reaching my breast where his hand was. He started kissing my skin, running his nose and sniffing me, until his mouth hovered over my nipple, which his breath made harden. He waited until I was looking at him, and looking into my eyes he started licking and then sucking my nipple, squeezing the other breast with his hand and catching the other nipple between his fingers, making me moan softly and close my eyes hard. I was all the time trying to focus on not making too much noise and not alerting anyone about what was happening in my room. 

He continued licking and sucking for a while in that boob, sometimes giving little bites, until he passed to the other breast. I was squirming beneath him, my body responding on it's own, and I was feeling wet between my legs like I had never felt before, and then I put my two legs around his waist, bringing him closer for me. When I rolled my hips against his erection he moaned against my skin, and seeming uncontrollable he began to rub against me, leaving me more and more turned on. 

One of his hands that was on my breast went down my body until it reached the waistband of my pants, where it slipped inside. Peter soon found the spot where I was wet and began to caress me over the fabric of my panties, making me moan. This was the first time we had come this far. After a few minutes caressing me over the panties he pulled the fabric aside and slid a finger over my clit and my opening, now completely wet, and began to make circle moves. My hips began to reach against his hand without me being able to control it and then he slid a finger inside me, making me whimper. 

He left the breast where he was still sucking and his mouth came against mine to muffle the sounds I was making with our kisses, and he began to take and put his finger inside me, then adding another finger, making me squirm underneath him and moan even more against his mouth. 

"Lara Jean..." He whispered in my ear. "... I don't have a condom..." 

"Me neither." I cut him off, interrupting. 

"... and I can stop here. But if you want me to continue, there are many ways to take pleasure without needing a condom. Do you want me to stop?" 

It was impossible for me to think of stopping when he continued to excite me like that, his fingers never stopping to move inside me, lips never leaving my skin. 

"No, I don't want to stop..." It was the only answer I could think of and I felt his smile against my skin. 

His mouth started down my body again, he took his hand from inside my pants for a moment to help me out of them, taking off my panties along. His lips gave a little more attention to my breasts again and kept coming down, kissing and nibbling on my stomach, my hips and then my thighs. Going toward my inner thighs, he stood there for a while, kissing, licking, biting, until he reached the center, where his hand had been, and he began licking in circles and sucking lightly, making my back to arch and I moan. When he added a finger coming into me I needed to cover my mouth with my hand and when he added the second finger I covered my face with a pillow because I couldn't control the sounds coming out of my throat. 

It felt like torture, but one I didn't want to end, and Peter continued until I felt my legs harden, my toes twist, everything inside me get tense and then relax. When he climbed back up my body, kissing me on his way, I was completely out of breath. I pulled the pillow off my face so I could look at him, now with his body only partially over mine and a huge smile on his face. 

"Oh, God... Was that...?" 

"Yeah, that was an orgasm. And it was amazing to see you like this. I couldn't imagine your body would be so receptive, Covey." 

"Neither did I..." I replied shyly. "But it was incredible, really. Thank you." I said quietly. 

"You're very welcome." he replied with a mixture of amusement and a little arrogance. 

I looked at him and realized that he was still in his pants, and that his erection was completely noticeable, so I decided to run one of my hands through his chest, which in fact was quite muscular for a 17-year-old boy thanks to lacrosse and all the work out he needed to do. I loved seeing Peter shirtless. 

My hand wandered over his body until he reached the waistband of his pants and he held his breath for a moment. 

"Now is it my turn?" I asked a little shyly, looking at his face through my lashes. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Lara Jean." He didn't want me to feel forced on anything. 

"I want to. You made me feel really good, and I want to make you feel the same. But you're going to have to help me and tell me what to do, okay?" 

He just nodded, looking at me with wide eyes. 

I reached for his mouth with mine and as we kissed, his hand curled into my hair and I started to slide my hand into his pants. I felt his erection through his underwear and he pushed his hip into my hand, and then I started to slide my hand into the underwear too, where I felt his boner in my hand for the first time. The feeling was strange. At the same time he was very hard against my hand but the skin was soft and smooth. I held him tight and tried to stroke him, but it was difficult with the restraint of the clothes, so feeling my difficulty he pulled his pants and underwear down his legs, taking out the rest of the clothes he still wore. 

Now without further restriction of the clothes I could actually start caressing him. Peter put one of his hands over mine to guide me. Holding tight, he began to guide our hands up and down against his penis. His breath began to accelerate a little against my mouth and he began to deepen the kiss. When we parted for air he threw his head back, eyes closed, moaning softly, and I began to go down toward his neck where I bit and sucked, probably leaving a slight mark, and continued down toward the his chest where I scratched a little with my other hand and nibbled. When he realized that I was going toward his hips he looked at me with wide eyes and lightly open mouth. When I was facing my hand still storking him I stopped looking at him in the eyes, not saying anything, waiting for an instruction from him. 

"Just lick and suck the tip a little bit. I'm already so hard that you don't have to do much." He told me in a low, hoarse voice, as I had never heard him speak before. 

I did as I was told and proceeded, going a little further than just the tip, still stroking him with my hand, until I felt his body tense against mine. 

"Okay, Covey. You need to stop now, because I can't handle it any more." 

I wasn't sure about let him to cum into my mouth, so I thought it best to follow his instruction, but I kept my hand up and down as strong and fast as I could until I heard a growl coming of his chest and I felt a viscous and warm liquid trickling down my hand. I had made him cum for the first time and although we hadn't had full on sex, I was feeling very proud of myself. 

"Oh God... You'll be death of me, Lara Jean." He told me in that hoarse voice, making me smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update. Hope you like it!   
> For those who are following my other work in progress, I plan to update it still this week as well.  
> Let me know what you think about it!  
> See you soon!  
> Beijos ;*

"You and Kavinsky are disgusting." Chris told me as I picked up my books, after Peter dropped me off in front of my locker and go to pick his things from his own locker. "I can see the heart-eyes on the other side of the hall. But I don't know, there's something else going on here... You're different this week." 

This was the first week after Peter had come in through my window and spent the night in my room, leaving early before my father or Kitty woke up. 

"Different how? What do you mean?" I asked as innocently as I could. 

"I don't know, but it's like something else is happening..." She looked at my face with such intensity, as if trying to unravel a mystery, and I tried to avoid her eyes, which must have give me away. "Oh God! You did it, didn't you?!" She spoke very loudly in the hallway of the school and some students looked at us. 

Shhh! Chris, slow down! Everyone's watching!" 

"You did it, didn't you?" She repeated lower this time. "You and PK had sex, right?" 

"No, we didn't." Technically I wasn't lying. We did other things, but not full sex. 

"Don't lie to me, LJ! I can see the truth in your eyes!" 

"Chris, we'll talk about this later. We have class now, come on." I connected my arm with hers and pulled her toward our class. 

"OK. As you wish, Lara Jean. But you can not hide from me. Today you'll have lunch with me and you'll tell me everything I want to know." 

\---- 

Peter was waiting for me in the hallway after my last class before lunch to go to the cafeteria together. 

"Hey, babe." He greeted me and kissed me on the lips. "Let's eat? I'm starving!" 

"So... Chris asked me to have lunch with her today. So I'm not eatting at the cafeteria today." 

"And why doesn't she have lunch with us as usual?" 

"She said she wants to talk. Girls' talk, you know? She doesn't want the whole lacrosse team listening." I replied with a sweet smile to him. I didn't want to have to talk about what Chris really wanted to talk about in front of other people. 

Peter really didn't care what others were saying about his life. Everyone knew about his and Gen's sex life, probably because she was telling everyone, but I didn't want our intimacy spread around the school and I didn't want him to think that our friends could judge us anyway. 

"OK. But you're going to give me a reward for that lost time of being with you later..." He told me with a mischievous smile and gleam in his eyes. 

\---- 

"Can somebody please tell me why we're going to have lunch in an abandoned classroom and not in the cafeteria with the other people?" Lucas asked. 

Chris had sent him a text message telling him to meet us in this classroom so we could talk without anyone else hearing us. I was dying of shame. It was bad enough to have to tell Chris what she wanted to know without anybody else around, and now Lucas would also know about details of my relationship that I didn't even know if I wanted to share. 

"Lara Jean here has some things to tell us. She's trying to deny it, but I'm sure she and Kavinsky had sex." Chris said going straight to the point, looking at me with a knowing smile and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

"Oh my God! Lara Jean, is this true?" 

"No, that's not true." I replied to both of them. "Was Chris who put it in her head, I never said anything about it." 

"Come on, LJ?! You're not telling anything just give you away, y' know?! I can see from your eyes that something is different and from the stupid smile that Kavinsky has been carrying all week things have certainly changed for the better. And seriously, what makes a guy happier than sex?" Chris said as if she had no doubt about it and Lucas nod his head in agreement. 

"Well, I'm still a virgin, so..." 

"Oh, but there are many things to be done besides sex itself. Are you telling us that you have not done any of them? Didn't you passed the second base?" Lucas asked with a twinkle in his eyes that said "I got you!" 

I looked at my hands, not wanting to look either of them in the eye and that was worse 'cause that just give me away. 

"Yup! Good, Lucas! That's exactly what happened, wasn't it, LJ? You and PK have passed to the next base and that's why he's smiling like an idiot and doesn't take his hands off you." 

Sighing, I thought it would be faster and easier if I just admitted it that they were right. Maybe it would be nice to open up about it with someone with more experience than I had and Chris certainly had more experience than I did. Maybe even more experience than Peter, who had only had sex with Gen, while Chris had already had sex with several different guys. 

"Okay, so... Yeah, we did some things..." 

"I knew it!" Chris said interrupting me. "Sorry, you can continue, please." she said quickly as she saw the look I gave her. 

"Like I was saying, yeah, we did a few things... Um... Peter knocked on my window on Friday night, after everyone had gone to sleep, and he ended up spending the night and we ended up doing some things. We didn't get to have sex-sex, but we did hand things and mouth things, you know..." 

"You need to say oral sex if you're doing it, LJ!" Chris said with a laugh. 

"OK. And how it was? Was it good for you?" Lucas asked interrupting Chris, serious now and really interested. 

"Yeah, it was really good, actually." I felt my face burn as I spoke. "He was very caring all the time and we did nothing that I didn't feel comfortable with. To tell the truth, after so much time dating John without ever making any progress in this direction, I didn't expect to walk so fast with Peter or even that I would like it so much." 

"And you think you're ready for full sex now?" It was Chris's turn to ask. 

"I don't know... But by the way things happened on Friday, I'm pretty sure that if we had protection, we would have done it, and I don't think I would have regretted it." 

"Wow, LJ, I'm so proud of you! After John, I didn't think you were leaving fisrt base with Kavinsky for a long time, much less the second one, and that you were going to make the poor boy wait forever." Chris said with a chuckle that Lucas followed. 

\---- 

I was looking on my backpack as I headed toward the field to watch Peter's practice and wait for him to go home. I was checking if I had all my homework so I could do it as I waiting for him and wasn't paying much attention to on my path when I ran into someone. I literally crashed into the person and when I looked to see who it was and apologize, I saw that it was John standing in front of me. 

"Sorry..." I started. "Oh, hey John..." 

"Hi, Lara Jean." He told me looking a bit shy, which I found odd. "How are you? We haven't been talking much lately..." 

"I'm good... Is everything okay with you? Well, yeah, I don't think we have... So, what's the news? " 

"I'm good, I'm goog. Everything's old, I've been busy with my projects and that's all... Well, actually now me and Anna are officially dating, I don't know if you already knew." He seems a little nervous telling me about that. 

"No I didn't know. Congratulations! I'm happy for you, John." And I really was happy for him. Ever since Peter and I started dating for real (before even to tell you the truth) I was no longer thinking about John in a romantic way. 

"Thank you." He replied with a shy smile, realizing that I had been sincere. "So what about you and Kavinsky, is everything okay with you two?" 

"Yes, everything is great, actually." I replied with a big smile on my face but I realized that he made a face as he didn't know if he believed, as if I were lying, and then I decided to ask "Why wouldn't we be?" 

"Well... I don't know... I just saw him talking to Gen earlier, over lunch, and you were not there. They spent the whole lunch talking in a corner away from their other friends and I just kept wondering if it was all right with you two." I didn't expect for that, and he must have realized that because he tried to patch things up right away. "But if you tell me that it's everything all right with you guys, then it shouldn't be anything. Just two friends chatting, just like the two of us are doing now. Right?" 

"Of course, yeah. Probably not a big deal. I was having lunch with Chris and Lucas outside the cafeteria today. Gen has been trying to talk to Peter and get back to being friends since they broke up, it was probably what they were talking about." I said without much conviction, but hoping that I was right. "Well, I have to go. I promised Peter that I would watch his practice today and it's time to start. See you around, John. It was nice talking to you." 

"OK. Sure, we'll talk later. It was nice talking to you too, LJ." 

For a moment we didn't know what to do until we decided on a hug, which was kind of weird. 

"OK. Bye!" I said already heading towards the field. 

When I got to the bleachers the team was already running on the field, so could only wave a hello to Peter, who smiled in my direction when he saw me arrive. I spent all the time thinking about what Peter and Gen would have talked about earlier and I couldn't concentrate to do my homework. Peter and I still hadn't talked since before lunch, just some quick "Hi" in the hallway between classes, so he had no chance for telling me about what they talked about anyway. I decided that the best option was to wait instead of worrying about it because he would surely tell me what happened sooner after practice, probably when we were alone in his car, going home. 

I decided that I wouldn't ask anything, that I would wait for him to tell me what he had to say and then on the way home I was quiet inside the car waiting for him to start speaking at any moment but he never did. 

"Hey, Covey?" He call me when we were almost home. "Has anything happened to you? You're so quiet and, I don't know, thoughtful... Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, it's everything all right, I'm just thinking about all the homework I have to do when I get home. Why? Do you want to talk about something?" I asked hopefully now that he would start and tell me about what he talked with Gen. 

"No, I was just wondering if everything was okay with you." He said as we reached the driveway of my house. He turned off the car and asked with an innocent smile "Is it okay if I come in for a bit and stay with you?" 

"Uh... Actually, I do have a lot of things to do, really. Can you stay tomorrow?" Since he wasn't going to tell me anything I didn't know if I felt comfortable having him around any longer feeling like he was hidind me something. 

"Oh, of course. Yeah, tomorrow, no problem." He replied with a grin. "We will talk later? I'll call you later?" He asked a little hopefully. 

"Yeah, we'll talk later." I answered and he came toward me to kiss me goodbye. I returned with a quick kiss and turned to get out of the car without him having time to try to deepen the kiss, and I left. "Bye." I said as I closed the door and didn't look back, but I knew he was looking at me with a confused face, not understanding my behavior cause he din'd know what I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since John told me about seeing Peter and Gen talking over lunch and Peter had not yet told me about it. I didn't know if I was being paranoid but I began to pay more attention to the things he did. 

He began to receive far more texts than he had received before and would always rush to respond as quickly as possible without me seeing who they were from. When I asked him about it he always said that they were from Gabe or some other friend but he became way more serious when he received these messages, which were usually several in a few minutes. Gabe never sent him so many messages in a row before, which made me suspect he was talking to Gen and deliberately decided not to tell me about it. Worse, he was lying to me that he was talking to someone else. 

Over the weekend I decided that I would bake some cookies and brownies, and decided to text Peter to see if he wanted spend the afternoon with me and Kitty, since my father was in the hospital and I knew he wouldn't refuse to eat my baked goods. But to my surprise he answered my message saying he couldn't come. 

Peter K: Sorry, babe, I can't. I promised Gabe I would watch a game with him. I'll go into your house tomorrow? 

Lara Jean: Oh, okay. But I can't promise Kitty will leave some cookie for you. Tell Gabe I said hi. 

Peter K.: Oh! Tell her not to eat it all! I tell him, yes. We'll talk later. 

Kitty and I were watching a Golden Girls marathon when my phone rang with a message notification. When I looked up hoping it was Peter asking me to remember to keep cookies for him, I was surprised to see that the message was actually Gabe's. 

Gabe Rivera: Hey, Largie! PK is with you? I've been trying to talk to him all afternoon but he doesn't answer me. 

Lara Jean: Hi, Gabe! No, he's not with me. I thought he was with you. Weren't you supposed to watch a game together? 

Gabe Rivera: Yes, we were, but he sent me a text saying he could come over, so I thought he was with you. 

Lara Jean: I'll try to talk to him and if I can I'll let you know. And let me know if he answers you, too, so I will not be worried! 

Gabe Rivera: Okay! Bye, Largie. 

I tried calling Peter several times but his phone only rang once and every other time the call went straight into the voicemail. I thought about calling his house but I remembered that there would be no one home since his mother was in the store and Owen was supposed to be at some friend's house. My only option was to send a text and hope that he would see and return. 

Lara Jean: Hey, where are you? Gabe text me thinking that you would be with me 'cause you canceled with him, but you told me that you couldn't come 'cause you would be with him, and now you are not answering the phone or answering your messages. We are concerned. Let me know if you're okay. 

As I wrote the message something inside me told me that I knew exactly where he was. With Gen. 

He also didn't answer my message and my afternoon was ruined thinking about what he might be doing, and if I really was right and he was with Gen, and he had lied to me. It was after dinner when I finally got a answer from him. 

Peter K.: Sorry, babe. Something came up and I had to help a friend. 

When I read the message I couldn't hold myself back and I answered. 

Lara Jean: Was that friend Gen? I hope it was something really important for you to make us all worried. 

When he didn't answer I knew I was right and didn't know if I was sad or angry with him. 

\---- 

It was late and I was lying on my bed trying to focus on the book I was trying to read but all I could think about was how Peter had been hiding things from me. Had he ever lied to me before to meet Gen? How long had this been going on? Was I being crazy and inventing all this in my head? It couldn't be, I felt deep down in my body that I wasn't making any of it. 

When I heard a knock on my window I knew who it was. I even thought about not opening the window for him but I couldn't leave him outside or someone could see him there, so I opened the window and let him in but I'm sure the expression on my face said that I wasn't at all happy and he could say that. 

I didn't say anything as he entered my room, just stared at him, arms folded in front of me, waiting for him to speak. He was silent for a moment, just staring at me too, trying to decide what he would tell me, until he began to speak. 

"You don't have to look at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong, I was just helping a friend, I swear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know what you'd think about it. " 

Before I answered, I wondered whether I should confront him or not about his relationship with Gen he had not yet told me about and I decided it was best to know right away instead of getting crazy trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Since when did Gen become your friend again? When we started fake dating you told me that you didn't know if you would be friends with her again and then you never talked about it again, or say that it had changed. I heard about your lunch conversation the other day, which you deliberately decided not to tell me, I already suspected that the text messages you received more and more often weren't from Gabe, which was confirmed today when you told me that you would be with him when you were not. What's going on, Peter? If you're going to dismiss me and come back with Gen, tell me once, don't make me look like an idiot in front of my friends or yours, who already know you've lied to me." 

"What?! Do you really think I'm fooling you with Gen? It's nothing like that, Lara Jean." He seemed a little angry at my accusation. 

"I don't know, Peter. If it wasn't for that, why would you lie to me and hide things from me?" I was angry too. 

"I didn't tell you anything because Gen made me promise that I wouldn't say anything to anyone because it's a family problem." 

"But I'm anybody, Peter. I'm your girlfriend. If your ex asks you to lie to your current girlfriend and you simply do, what does this tell you? Because to me it says that what she asks you is way more important to you than our relationship, since in one way or another I would end up knowing about it and you chose lied to me anyway." 

"It's not treu. I swear I didn't want to hide anything from you, Covey, but I promised her. I couldn't just break my word. But you have to believe me when I say that nothing is more important to me than you. I never wanted to hurt you, I was just trying to help a friend." 

"How long have you been friends again? You haven't told me that yet." 

"That day you went to lunch with Chris, Gen asked me to talk. I swear we weren't in touch before, but she was in need of my help and I decided to help. I could not just ignore that she was needing me, we have history together." 

I didn't know what to say, I understood about having history with someone. I was sure that if John asked me for help with something important, I wouldn't hesitate to help him, but I was really angry with Peter that he had hidden all this from me. 

"I understand about having history with someone, Peter, but the fact is that you broke the trust I had in you when you decided to lie to me for it. Are you going to tell me what's going on that's so important?" 

"Please, Covey, don't ask me to tell you because I cant and I hate to say no to you. I just ask you to please believe me when I say this has nothing to do with us, it's her personal problem and nothing is happening between us. My intention was never to lie to you. It's also not easy for me not to be able to tell you something, but it's not my business to tell you. Please, just believe me." 

Although I was angry, disappointed and even felling a little betrayed, I could see in his eyes that he was being honest. He really believed that he was just helping Gen through a difficult time and that none of it had anything to do with our relationship or that she was trying to mess with us in any way. 

"Okay, Peter. I believe in you, but you have to stop lying to me. Even if you don't go tell me what's really going on, you need to stop lying about being with Gen or talking to her. You've already broken my trust on you once. You can tell me this has nothing to do with us, but I know that at some point she will get tired of her boyfriend and trying to get you back, or she would be asking for his help, not yours." 

"None of this will happen, Covey, I promise you. She asked for my help because I knew her the longest, that's all. But okay, I promise I wont lie to you and I'll always tell you everything I can tell." He looked really tired when he told me that. 

"OK." I was tired too. 

"Are we good now?" He asked me with those puppy eyes that always knocked me over. 

"Yeah, we're fine. But I'm still mad at you." I said that, but I decided I'd keep a foot behind, just for safety. 

He sighed loudly and seemed to relax a bit. 

"I know. Sorry again. This will not happen again. Can I lie down with you a little? All this talk made me just want to lie down and hold you until everything gets better." 

Even angry with him, I couldn't say no, especially when I knew his intention wasn't never to hurt me. 

"Okay, but you know the rules. You need to leave before anyone else wakes up." 

He just nodded and as I climbed back on the bed he began to take off his sneakers and his clothes, only staying on his sweatpants and T-shirt, and climbed up on the bed behind me. 

He didn't try anything that night, we just lay there spooning and slept hugging each other. He knew that this wasn't the time to try to do anything more serious, especially after we went through so much stress because of his ex-girlfriend. Neither of us wanted anything we did to be a reaction to her presence, even if only figurative. 

\---- 

Peter kept his word and didn't hide me anymore when he spoke or was with Gen, although he didn't tell me the content of their conversations, but I didn't know if that was better or worse than not knowing because the frequency was even bigger that I was imagining before. 

They talked in the hallways of school, in the intervals of training, they exchanged texts all the time. Sometimes Gen looked really sad when I saw them talking from a distance, but when she looked in my direction I could see a sparkle in her eyes, a gleam of malice that made me sure that yes, maybe she really was having some problem, but that she was also taking advantage of it to get closer to Peter. 

When she started to interrupt our time together this whole story really started to annoy me. We were at my house in one of the rare moments when we were left alone, since my father was accompanying Kitty on a field activity from school when Peter's phone started ringing with notifications of her texts nonstop. 

"I'm sorry, Covey, but I'm going to need to go to Gen's house, she's needing me." He told me as he stood up and he sounded really sorry for doing this, but not even the look on his face made me feel less irritated and stop me from talk what I was thinking. 

"Are you kidding me, Peter?! You're always with her or talking to her now. When I think you'll finally have some time for me, there comes Gen again calling you and you're running to her, again!" 

"Covey, that's not fair. I'm just trying to help her, and you know it." 

"I know that, Peter. And I also know she's loving it. I see it in her eyes when she looks at me, how much she is loving to know that you leave me and rush to her every time she calls and only you don't realize it." 

When he was going to answer something his phone started ringing nonstop again and we both saw Gen's name on the screen. Before he could say anything, I closed the subject. 

"You know what? You'd better go before she decides to come knock on my door to find out why it's taking you more than five minutes to get to her..." I said going toward the door opening it to him. 

He looked hurt from what I had said. 

"Lara Jean..." He tried to argue. 

"Go ahead, Peter. And you don't have to call me later, either." I said closing the door without looking at him when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So... Gen's back!  
> What do you think will happen? Is she being honest with Peter or is LJ right about the nature of Gen's intentions? How will Lara Jean and Peter make things work out between them?  
> Let me know what you think about what's going on and if you guys have any ideas about what you want to see in this story.  
> I love when I receive comments. They make me very happy and inspire me to keep writing.  
> And if you can or want to, read my other stories too. One of them, "A casual thing", is also under construction at the moment and I have updated it at least once a week.
> 
> I hope you like this update and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Beijos ;*


	4. Chapter 4

"LJ, what's going on between you and Kavinsky? He's been with Gen all the time lately, and today you two haven't talked to each other all day." Chris asked me as we walked on the track during our PE class, my last class of the day. 

Peter and I hadn't talked after he left my house to meet Gen at the weekend. I even drove to school today, without waiting to know if he stopped by my house to pick me up or not. Since he didn't say anything, I figured he shouldn't have, he must have given Gen a ride in my place. 

"We're not talking right now. He's been with Gen all the time because apparently she's going through a difficult time, some family problem he refuses to tell me, and I got annoyed when she started texting him all the way through the weekend until he decides to leave me alone to go and stay with her. I said then he should go soon and that he shouldn't to call me. We haven't spoken to each other since." 

"What's she going through that I'm not aware of?" Chris asked me looking really confused and disbelieving. 

"So you don't know if she's really having a problem at home?" 

"No, I didn't hear anything about it, and I'm sure my mom would say something if she knew something. Sincerely, LJ? Maybe she might have something going on, but not something so big or important that makes her need the help of your boyfriend all the time, especially when she has a boyfriend herself." 

Chris speaking this just confirmed that what I was feeling about this whole story was true. Gen was certainly taking whatever the situation was to get closer to Peter and she was succeeding. And in addition to coming back to his life, she had also managed to pull us apart. 

\--- 

When I came back from the grocery store that very afternoon I found Peter in the living room with Kitty watching one of the shows they both liked. He got up when he saw me and went to help me with the shopping, but he didn't say anything until we were alone in the kitchen, where he whispered to Kitty not to listen. 

"We need to talk, Covey. You cannot avoid me forever." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Peter. It wasn't me who left my girlfriend alone to go and meet my ex." I knew he was talking about me avoiding him all day, never going to places where I knew he would be, like the cafeteria. I even walked with all my books during the day so I didn't have to go to my locker where he might be waiting for me. But I wouldn't let him get out of this easily. 

He hadn't called me, like I told him not to do, but he spent the rest of the weekend bloing my phone with texts, which I didn't answer. 

He sighed wearily but I was still furious with him and wouldn't let myself back up with anything he could do or talk about. 

"I'm sorry, Lara Jean, but it was really important. I had to go." 

"Really, Peter? Because apparently you're the only one who knows how important Gen's issues are, since Chris came to ask me why you two have been together all the time and that no one in her family is aware of anything. Do you realize how embarrassing it is that when your friends ask you why your boyfriend is always with his ex and not with you? If you're going to treat me as second best, I don't see any point in continuing to do that." 

"Covey, you're not second best, I swear. I'm so sorry you're feeling this way. I promise this will not happen again. I will never leave you alone or cancel our plans for Gen. I will try to manage this situation better and impose limits, saying that she cannot call me all the time because I have my own life." 

"Honestly, Peter, I don't know if you can do this. If you can say no to something that Gen asks you to. Since she has returned to your life you have only proven that she remains your priority and that you would leave anything and anyone for her, including me." 

"That's not true, Lara Jean. This was an emergency. If I didn't think it was really important, I would never have gone out like that, especially after how you reacted. I would have stayed and tried to make things better, which is what I'm trying to do now." 

I didn't know what to think or what to do. Before my problem wasn't with Peter, but with Gen, I didn't trust her, but when he decided to leave me alone to stay with Gen, the problem became him too. Not that I didn't trust him, but that I felt I was being replaced, being treated as a second choice. Someone he stayed with while the person he was waiting for didn't need him, and the feeling was horrible. 

"Well, that's probably what you should have done, because the only thing I know right now is that I don't want to feel like you made me feel this weekend again, Peter. As a substitute for who you really wanted to be together. Maybe we should just talk again when you sort out what you have to solve with Gen, since you don't seems have time for me anyway." 

"Covey, I just said it will not happen again!" He came toward me and hugged me as he spoke, but I didn't hug him back. "I'll not let you get away from me because of Gen, Lara Jean. I don't want you to feel this way anymore because you're not in any way a substitute or the second option. You're my girlfriend and I love you." 

When he said that I froze. Neither of us ever said "I love you" before to each other. I didn't know what to answer because I didn't know if he really meant it or if he was just talking so I'd leave that story alone. 

"What did you say?" I asked quietly, sort of in shock. 

"I said I love you, Lara Jean. I'm in love with you. What I've done for Gen has nothing to do with anything I've felt for her, it's nothing romantic at all. I'm just trying to help someone who has been part of my life for a long time and that was very important to me at some point, just as I'm sure you would do for McClaren." 

Was he right. If John needed me, I would be there for him without thinking twice, but even then I couldn't help but feel jealous and insecure. 

"Hey, please, let's not make the fact that I'm trying to help a friend be a problem in our relationship." He was struggling to not even say Gen's name anymore. "I promise you don't have to worry or be jealous 'cause I would never do anything wrong or something that I knew would hurt you, okay? I'm just trying to be a good friend to someone who needs me, just as I would for any of my other friends." 

"Okay." I replied, watching the relief wash his face. "But I want to make it clear that it's not that I don't trust you, Peter, it's her that I don't trust." 

"I know. But I swear nothing happened between us and she didn't try anything. She's really going through a complicated situation and she's not even thinking about any of this." 

Hmm... Yeah. Well, I know Gen. Even if she's going through a dificult time, she wouldn't miss the opportunity to get what she wants out of it. I remember when her cat died and she took advantage of her mother's pity for her and she took the chance to get the doll she wanted so badly and that her parents wouldn't buy it before, and then she showed up at my house with the doll on hand bragging about her genius she was and how she had managed to win the doll by making her parents feel guilty that she was feeling so sorry for the loss of the cat. 

I decided not to say any of this to Peter. There was no point in saying anything at all 'cause he'd just find another excuse for her, as usual. I just nodded that I agreed and that I would believe and trust his judgment this time. 

He hugged me, looking much more relieved. 

"I need to go home." He whispered into my ear as he hugged me. I knew it was for Kitty not to hear. "But can I come back later, when everyone is asleep?" 

I thought for a moment. I was still a little angry, but I also missed having him around, so I decided to nod him yes. 

"Okay, but you know the rules. You need to leave before anyone can wake up." 

"You have a deal! I see you later." He told me as he kissed me on the lips and I could feel the smile on his lips, making me smile too. "Bye, Kitty!" He spoke louder this time for her to hear as he left the kitchen and headed for the front door, leaving. 

"Hey, Lara Jean? Is everything all right with you two?" Kitty, always shrewd, asked me as soon as Peter left. "You didn't look very happy seeing Peter here when you arrived." 

"Yeah... I think we're okay now." I replied. "For now, at least..." I said softly, and I think she didn't hear it. 

\---- 

Only my bedside light was on in my room, all the other lights in the house had been off for a while now since dad and Kitty were already asleep, when I heard the knock on my window. I dropped the book I was reading and looked out the window and saw Peter. I just motioned for him to come in, not coming out from under my covers, since I'd left the latch lifted for him. 

He came in through the window and took off his sneakers and the jacket he was wearing, only wearing pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, and slipped under my covers beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, leaning me against his body and putting his face into my hair. 

"I love the smell of your shampoo." He told me, breathing into my hair. "And I love being able to sleep with you like that." 

"Me too. You're so warm even though you've just come in and it's so cold outside." 

"I can make you warmer in a little while..." He said maliciously, joking, and putting his hands inside my shirt. 

"Oh, really? You seem very confident about that, Kavinsky." I replied in the same joking tone, also putting my hands inside his shirt, but my hands were in his abs and not his back, as his, since I was half trapped by his arms and my movements were limited. However, I couldn't complain, I really liked the feel of his defined abs against my hands. 

"Cuz I am confident, Covey." He said as he lowered his face down my neck and left kisses and bites on his way. "I'm absolutely sure I can do this." 

"So I guess you're going to have to prove to me that you can. I need to see to believe, Kavinsky." I said, making my hands to rise toward his chest and down again to his abs. 

"Oh, I will." He answered me and then said nothing more. 

His hands began to wander beneath my T-shirt and he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. He started to bring one hand to my breasts and the other stayed behind me, holding me in place as he continued to kiss and nibble on my neck, and this time I already knew what was going to happen. 

It all started happening so fast that when I realized we were already out of our clothes, like last time, and Peter was everywhere. He would touch me and kiss me all over my body and I had to control myself to make no loud moans that could alert anyone to what was happening in my room. 

My hands also wandered on him with as much desire as his had on me, and I would respond to his kisses with the same ardor, but this time something was different, because he had said earlier that he loves me, and I knew that what we were doing was not just about horny, because although I didn't respond when he spoke, I also felt the same way about him. 

"Oh, shit, that's so good..." I said softly, letting out a moan, when he was under the covers, his face between my legs, making me feel things no one else had made me feel before. He was kissing the inside of my thighs and licking my clit, making light circles with his tongue. 

He continued until he was sure he had made me cum, but I didn't want us to stop. 

"If you have a condom, I want to keep going on." I said to him almost breathless and he looked into my eyes not seeming to believe me. 

"Are you serious?" He asked me to confirm. 

"Yeah, I'm serious. You have one?" 

"Yeah. I mean, after the last time I thought it would be better to be prepared and left one inside my wallet, which is in my jacket." He seemed breathless as well, and very excited, not believing that this would really happen. 

"Then get it." I said, and he got up quickly from the bed, taking the condom in his wallet and going back to bed as fast as he could. 

"Are you sure?" He asked me hovering over me, already with the condom in place, rubbing his nose in mine. "We don't have to do this if you're not sure." He seemed a little worried now, that maybe I could regret it. 

"I'm sure. I want to do this with you. I know I didn't tell you this earlier when you spoke, but I love you too, Peter, and I trust you. And I want to do this." 

His eyes lit up as he heard me say "I love you" and he seemed happier than I had ever seen him before, just making me more sure that that was right and was the right time. He brought his face toward me, with a huge smile, and began kissing me again. Things got very hot again after that and soon I felt Peter's hand between my thighs. 

"I'm just going to start with the fingers so you get used to it first, okay?" He asked in my ear and I just nodded and then felt when one of his fingers started to come inside me easily, since he had already left me wet earlier. When he inserted the second finger I couldn't help the low moan that came out of my throat, and he continued with his movements for some time, putting in and pulling out his fingers in me as he kissed my mouth, my neck and my breasts. 

"Are you ready?" He asked me hovering over me as he took his fingers out from inside me one last time. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied breathlessly and he kissed the tip of my nose as he began to insert himself inside me. 

The feeling was strange, as he was making his way through a tight spot. In his early moves I felt a little pain and discomfort but Peter was kind all the time, always asking me if I was okay or if I wanted him to stop, but I wanted to continue because I knew that at some point I suppose to stop to feel pain and it would probably feel better. And it did. 

"I'm fine now. You can really move now." I whispered into his ear, my voice hoarse, because I knew he was holding on. 

I spread my hands over his back and he began to really move inside me, moaning in my ear and making me groan along with him. 

The feeling of Peter inside me was incredible. After a while he realized that I wouldn't just cum with penetration and he got out of me, going down into my thighs again and staying there until he felt I was at my limit, and then he came back to put himself inside of me, making me cum then and he followed soon after me, falling with the weight of his body on me. 

We were both sweaty and he said to me. 

"I told you I could make you warm, Covey." Making me laugh softly. 

We slept hugging, not bothering to get dressed, and before the sun rose Peter left, promising to come back to give me a ride to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> Sorry for the delay in updating, but I've been working a lot lately.  
> I don't know if I'm truly satisfied with this chapter, but it was taking me so long to update that I decided to post it anyway.  
> To be honest, I haven't gotten much time to think about this story or to write it, and this has left me running out of ideas for the next chapter, so if you have something that you want to see in this story, please tell me in the comments. Until then, I don't have a deadline for the next update, I can only promise I'll try to do my best.  
> See you soon!  
> Beijos ;*


End file.
